Levi Lovin'
by SuperstarNanna
Summary: While on a school trip, Bella and her long-time crush Edward find themselves together in a tent on a very cold night. What happens when Edward gets his chance to help keep Bella warm? Fun With Your Clothes On contest entry. AH. Rated M for lemonade.


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title:** Levi Lovin'

**Pen Name**: SuperstarNanna

**Characters:** Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight. I own this semi-autobiographical plot.

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page**: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

* * *

It was freezing in the tent. _Whose brilliant idea was it to go camping in the mountains in May anyways? Stupid Jacob. _I really needed to grow a pair and start standing up to him. Just because he was my best friend was no excuse for me to keep giving in and going along with all of his stupid ideas. You would think I would have learned my lesson after the infamous cliff-diving incident, but no, I had to agree to join him on the spring camping trip that the joint Forks and LaPush high school Outdoor Education clubs were hosting. And we didn't get assigned to the same tent so I couldn't even gripe to him about it.

There were twenty idiots from both schools signed up for this trip, so we had been randomly split between 4 tents. The teachers had been surprisingly progressive about the whole co-ed thing and I suspected it was Mr. Banner's attempt at upping his "cool" points. I had been assigned to a tent with Eric, Quil, Angela, Leah, and Edward.

Ah, Edward Cullen, the beautiful and quiet mystery man who had shared my biology lab bench as well as my fantasies for the better part of our senior year. When he moved to Forks over the summer him and his messy bronze hair and crooked grin became an instant target for the overt affections of every girl in town. Yeah, I wanted him from the moment I saw him, too, but at least I had the good sense to realize the new guy was an introvert and left him alone.

I had hoped he would come around and actually, oh, speak to me at some point, but the dude was either painfully shy or else pathologically afraid of girls. We sat right next to each other every day in class and he had never said more than the bare minimum of words necessary to get through our lab assignments. Sometimes he even would get all shifty during class, like being near me was making him physically uncomfortable or something. I got paranoid and had to ask my friend Rosalie to tell me if I smelled bad. She was awesome and told me straight up that since I had changed shampoos and was no longer using that stinky artificial strawberry shit that I had nothing to worry about, so that wasn't it.

His lack of interest in me was painfully clear so I had never bothered to try to force conversation or interaction. Instead, I had spent months watching and admiring him from afar. I knew that he sat with his younger sister Alice every day at lunch, listening to his ipod and tapping out songs on an imaginary keyboard on the table in front of him while she drew sketches in the margins of her notebook. He didn't have many friends, choosing instead to mostly hang with his sister and her boyfriend Jasper, and he was never spotted out at any social gatherings. I had spied the applications in his bag one day, so I knew he was primarily applying to Ivy League schools and that he wanted to be pre-med. I knew that his handwriting was neater and prettier than any teenage guy's had any right to be. I knew that he was meticulous in how he cared for and drove his silver Volvo. I knew that, like me, the sight and smell of blood made him nauseous - blood typing lab in biology had been an interesting day for us both. And also like me, he liked to read the classics and he always had a dog-eared novel tucked into his backpack. Yes, I was basically in tune with him on a stalker level. But despite knowing all of this, I craved more. I wanted to know everything about him and for him to want to know everything about me. I wanted him to kiss me and hold my hand and undress me and do all sorts of wickedly naughty things to me. You know, if only he'd talk to me or realize I was alive.

My discomfort tore me out of my ruminations over Edward. For someone who had lived her whole life in this climate, you would think I would be better prepared for a trip like this, but apparently my sense had deserted me and I hadn't brought anything to keep me warm overnight. So here I was, dressed only in my Levi's and a thermal shirt, curled into a tight fetal position with my hands shoved between my thighs and my sleeping bag cinched around my head to try to trap all my body heat inside with me. My joints were aching and my teeth were chattering.

_Screw it. This won't cut it._

I rolled over and in the darkness of the tent I could barely make out the silhouette of the person sleeping next to me. Engrossed in my bitch-fit over my circumstances, I wasn't paying much attention while settling in to who was around me, but I thought I remembered noticing Edward taking the empty spot next to mine. I decided that it was time for Mr. Cullen and I to finally get up close and personal even if it was solely for the sake of me leeching some body heat out of him.

I wiggled my arm out of my sleeping bag, biting back a string of curses at the frigid air that sliced its way into my little cocoon. Not wanting to alert or disturb the four other students in our tent, I whispered, "Edward?"

His breathing shifted and I knew he was awake. But he gave no response. _Gee, what a surprise. _Undeterred, I wiggled a little closer to him and poked him in the back, continuing to whisper.

"Edward. I know you're awake."

Very slowly he rolled over to face me. I could barely make out his features but I could tell that his eyes were open and that his face was temptingly close to mine. I could hardly make out his words, he whispered back so softly, "Are you alright, Bella?"

"I'm really cold. Is there any way we could share a bag or something and, you know, keep each other warm?"

He was still and silent for a moment, and I figured he was just going to ignore me like he always did. But then I felt him sit up and heard the distinct sound of a zipper grinding open. I was glad the darkness was hiding the wide smile that broke out across my face. I opened up my own bag as quietly as possible and then Edward skillfully joined the two together. Before I knew it, Edward and I were enclosed in our own double bag. We both laid on our sides, again facing each other. The tent around us was full of the deep, regular breathing of our tent-mates, so I was happy we had managed to stay covert.

Being this close to him, yet still have him seem so far away from me was torture. His scent was heavy around me and my skin was itching, wanting to be touched by him. I knew I was setting myself up for massive disappointment if I let myself get lost in an unattainable fantasy about what I hoped would happen.

"Thank you," I whispered. I was feeling a bit warmer, but my body shivered hard.

Edward didn't answer. Instead, he slid his bottom arm out and under my neck, his top arm encircling my body and pulling me close to him. My face was tucked against his chest and his chin was resting on the top of my head. The length of our bodies pressed together in a perfect fit, and it took every ounce of effort I could gather not to sigh out loud in contentment. Being surrounded by him like this was delicious.

His breath was hot against my ear and the thought of being so close to the mouth I had been fantasizing about for so long made me shiver again, but this time it had nothing to do with the cold. In fact, I was suddenly feeling rather flushed. "Is this ok?" His voice was soft and liquid and I could feel the bass rumble in his chest against me. I simply nodded, not trusting what words might tumble out of my mouth should I attempt to reply.

_Keep it together. He's just being nice. The whole not talking thing? Yeah, that probably happened for a reason that won't be changed by sharing a sleeping bag. _

I relished the warmth Edward's body was throwing off. _Why is it that boys are always like little furnaces? _Snuggled up against him, I quickly dozed off into a light sleep.

I awoke with a start some time later. I wasn't sure what had awoken me, but I could tell something was... different. Edward was still holding me tightly against him. The moon had risen high in the sky and was actually giving off a fair amount of light so I could somewhat observe my surroundings. I craned my neck a little to peek around and could make out the bodies of my classmates tucked up tight and huffing with the deep respirations of sleep. I could see my own breath making little steam clouds in the air with each exhalation. Outside the tent was the active silence that defines the wilderness - the wind rustling in the trees, the scurry and flap of animals as they did their nocturnal business, the occasional tap of raindrops striking the tent. I turned my head back and pressed my now-chilly nose into my personal flannel-clad space heater.

But I realized that Edward wasn't relaxed or breathing deeply - he was awake, too. I tilted my head up to see his face and whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake..."

I trailed off as I caught the look on his face. Edward was staring at me, his normally soft green eyes shining blackly in the dark. His gaze was intent and possessive. And hungry. And... hot. My blood was instantly racing, my breathing accelerated, and I could practically taste my pounding heartbeat. The space around us in our bag seemed charged with electricity. His hands gently stroked my back, a wordless invitation. Without thinking, I lifted one of my hands and lightly touched his jaw. That tiny movement unleashed something in both of us and we pressed in towards each other.

Our mouths met and my entire body relaxed, the past months of pent-up tension easing away with the sigh that escaped my now busy lips. It was calming, soothing, and somehow familiar. I slid my hand up along his jaw and tangled it into the hair I had wanted so desperately to be able to touch for so long. It felt amazing and I seriously never wanted to let go. He was an expert - the kiss a perfect balance between hard and soft, need and want. It was better than anything my very vivid imagination could have ever come up with. Part of my brain was trying to figure out what had suddenly changed everything between us, but all thoughts quickly left as soon as his tongue met mine and all my focus was spent on just _feeling_. It was incredible - the velvet brush of lips, the viscous tangle of tongues, the electric tingle of his touches, the fluid relaxation of the muscles throughout my body. I would have gladly made out with him all night long, but then once again everything changed.

Edward broke away and slid his nose along my cheek to behind my ear. He inhaled deeply then began to place tender kisses all along my throat and neck . I kneaded my feet against the tops of his and it felt like we were dancing. He reached up and removed the hand I still had twisted into his hair and I tried not to whine in protest. He laid his head next to mine and he moved our hands, his fingers stroking mine then interlacing then sliding away, gliding and caressing over and over. The pads of his fingers traced swirls and whorls into my palm and ghosted over my wrist. It was slow, languorous hand sex and I had never felt anything like it. This kind of touching was so sweet and innocent while at the same time suggestive of more sensual things to come. It was thrilling, and I loved the butterflies that were rioting in my stomach from it. I actually hummed with pleasure and Edward gently shushed me. I had been so wrapped up in the moment I had almost forgotten we were in a tent surrounded by friends. I didn't want this to end and I didn't want the embarrassment of being discovered so I was going to have to try to keep quiet.

I laced our fingers, pressing our palms firmly together. His flesh against mine was so comfortable, so familiar, I wondered how that was possible. As if he could hear my thoughts, he leaned into me, our foreheads and noses touching.

"I feel the same way, Bella."

My eyelids fluttered as his warm breath made my skin tingle with anticipation. "Really?"

"Always."

I couldn't contain the thrill that swept through me. I didn't care that this was sudden or unexpected. I simply believed and trusted Edward was telling me the truth and since I felt the same, it seemed stupid to try to deny it or over-think it. Edward kissed me again, but this time there was an urgency to the kiss. Once more, things had changed.

Again I pushed my feet against his, this time to get leverage to deepen the kiss. Our tongues tangled and explored and finally our hands followed suit, mine once again taking up residence in his hair, his working their way down my sides to my hips. His fingertips ghosted under the hem of my shirt and settled into the curve of my waist.

He broke away from me briefly to look into my eyes. "Is this ok?"

_Is the fulfillment of months of naughty daydreams about you ok? _I tightened my grip on his hair and gave it a little tug. "This is more than ok."

Permission granted, he began to lick and nibble his way down my neck towards my shoulder. One hand came up to tug at my shirt, exposing more skin for him to explore. The hand on my waist curved back around to my spine and then down along my bottom. In a swift motion he grasped behind my knee and hitched my leg around his hip. If I had thought I was feeling warm before, my body was absolutely on fire now. Then he slowly rolled to his back, pulling me on top of him.

As I settled above him, I realized Edward was as into this as I was. I could feel his hardness under me, pressing into the apex of my thigh, nearly where I desperately wanted him. I had been wanting him for so long, and now to be so close, there was no way I wasn't going to take my chance here and now. Our feet were tangled and I shifted up onto my knees, tucking my toes against his and thrust upwards, lining us up exactly where I needed. I rocked my hips once and the hiss that escaped from him was a chorus of "Hallelujah" to my ears.

His hands gripped my bottom and squeezed, pushing me harder against him.

"Yes."

I began to slowly rock over him, the seam of my jeans biting satisfyingly into my flesh. Tell-tale tingles deep inside me were growing and gathering and I knew if we kept this up I was probably going to come.

"Fuck. More."

If he kept whispering dirty words like that, then I wasdefinitely going to come. Edward kept one hand on my bottom, urging my movements and the other slid up under my shirt. It took all of my self control to keep quiet and not cry out when he tugged down my bra and palmed my breast. His thumb rolled over my nipple and I dropped my head to his chest, lost in sensation but trying desperately to stay silent while he drove my body crazy.

"You feel so amazing Bella." His breathy words scorched my ear. "I've been dreaming about you and me together like this for so long. It's better than I imagined."

My thrusting caused the button fly of his own Levi's to audibly scrape against my zipper, hitting my sweetest of spots. Little silver flecks were dancing behind my eyelids and I was breathing heavily. I sucked his skin where his neck joined his shoulder as his fingers continued to pinch and twist, so out of my mind I could barely murmur, "Edward... I'm so close..."

"I've been close to you every day in school Bella. Watching you. It was torture. Wanting you but being afraid you didn't want me back. Wasting time not taking what I should have realized was mine all along."

"I'm... oh... I'm... yes..."

"Me too. Oh, God, me too. Make it happen, Bella. Make us come."

I drove into him one final time and felt his entire body stiffen then shudder below me. I bit down into his shoulder to muffle the sigh that marked my own release. I wanted to gasp for air, the tent suddenly stiflingly hot. Luckily I somehow had the presence of mind in my hazy post-climactic state to restrain myself.

Edward rolled us over so we were once again on our sides facing each other, and he tucked me tight against him. I traced lazy patterns with my fingertips on his body as my mind absorbed what had just happened between us. _Edward was finally mine. He said I was his. _Eventually my breathing slowed, as did the rhythm of his heart beating in his chest against my ear. Around us, the tent was still silent and I prayed no one had heard us. I squirmed a bit, the wetness in my panties from our romp making me a little uncomfortable. Then I realized that Edward had come too, and the situation in his own pants was probably a million times worse than my own. I touched the waistband of his jeans, and he instantly understood what I was thinking.

"Don't worry about it, love. Totally worth it. Let's get some sleep."

He tilted my chin up and kissed me softly, and I could feel the promise he was giving to me.

LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl

"Bella? Edward?"

I blinked my eyes open, trying to orient myself. I felt strong arms tighten around me and the memories from the previous night came rushing back to me. _Thank god it wasn't just another dream. _I was instantly afraid that in the light of day, things with Edward would go back to how they were, that he would once again ignore my existence. It would kill me if this were the case. _This is Edward. He wouldn't do that to you. He didn't lie to you. _ I lifted my head to see Angela's smug face peering down at us.

"You might want to break this up before Banner comes in to give us our wake up call."

"And you might want to fix yourselves up a bit before you see Jacob. You both are sporting some serious afterglow. He's going to be so pissed at you, Bells." Leah's voice was biting, but I could see the teasing gleam in her eyes.

"Shut it, you two. We're up."

I very begrudgingly started to disentangle myself from Edward's arms. He protested and gripped me tighter against him, and my irrational fears from only a moment ago evaporated. I laughed and looked at him - his hair was a beautiful disaster and his green eyes were brilliant. Completing the masterpiece was the sexy crooked grin I had rarely had the chance to see before. And right now it was aimed directly at me.

"Good morning, my Bella," he said softly so the others couldn't hear.

I blushed. I _really _liked hearing a term of endearment coming from those lips.

"Good morning. Thanks, um, for keeping me warm last night."

His smile turned wicked and his eyes darkened. He leaned impossibly closer and dropped his voice even lower. "Warm? Just warm? Seemed to me things were pretty hot in this sleeping bag last night."

He probably could feel the blush that spread over me, the temperature rose in my body so quickly.

"Uh, ok, yeah, it was definitely hot. Totally."

He laughed and squeezed me again, then let me go so we could get up. We both tried to covertly finger comb out our hair and rearrange our clothes as we set out separating our sleeping bags. It actually made me sad to see our little cocoon divided. We packed up our belongings in silence, stealing glances at each other every so often when we thought our friends were too busy with their own gear to notice. Soon it was time to break down camp and begin the hike back down to Forks.

Edward and I were the last to file out of the tent. He paused at the door and turned back to me. He reached out and took my backpack out of my hands and slung it over his shoulder along with his own. Tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Bella, when we leave this tent... last night and everything that happened in here, it still exists. I want you. I want _us_."

I smiled at him. "I really want that too, Edward." His responding smile dazzled me. "Walk with me on the way back?"

That wicked grin and evil glint in his eyes was back as he took my hand and swiped his thumb across my palm, a promise of more hand sex. "I think I'll have to. It would be a shame if you were to wander off and get cold again and I wasn't there to help you out. I hear full body skin-to-skin contact works wonders."

* * *

My first story! My ff authorship cherry has officially been popped. Thanks in advance for reading. Honest reviews/comments are greatly appreciated.

Spanks and thanks to **glam777** for pre-reading and being stern, and to my Supa Masta Beta Fly, **zonagirlie**. You're now officially my favourite person to make breathy, late-night phone calls to.


End file.
